


Warden

by SuperImposed



Series: Kinkfills: Drabbles and General Fills Edition [17]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Kinkfill, Short, Sort of cannabalism, Violence, humor kind of, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/SuperImposed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tinkerbull is a tiny little fairy bull thing with wings.<br/>How the hell does it survive on a world where giant monsters with ten foot long cocks and trolleating zombies roam the world?<br/>Simple. Tinkerbull's species is one of the deadliest species out there. Maybe they're actually extremely poisonous sort of like those tropical frogs, maybe their horns cut through solid steel and they just fly through an attacker and leave a giant messy hole, or perhaps they eventually pupate into some of monstrous winged bullbeast.<br/>Basically, I want to see that little thing murder the shit out of something.<br/>Bonus points if Tavros had no idea about this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warden

**Author's Note:**

> http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/10465.html?thread=22754017#cmt22754017

==> Be Tinkerbull.  
  
==> Be the deadliest creature on Alternia.  
  
You manage both of these!  
  
You wake up to a rustling sound. You sit up and open your wings, fluttering over to your charge. His slumber, as usual, is not restful, but he is soundly sleeping.  
  
You hear it again, coming from outside your den. You fly over to the clear opening thing on the wall and slip out into the bright sunshine.  
  
It doesn't take you long to find the source of the noise - a not-charge in a weird skin is trying to sneak up on your den.  
  
He's big.  
  
He smells bad.  
  
Your eyes narrow; your nostrils flare.  
  
He wants to hurt your baby?  
  
 _He's going to have to fight for it._  
  
Soon you're covered in green bad-smelling stuff. You lick it off. The rest of the not-charge sits in a little pile under you. You finish eating it so your baby won't be upset - he doesn't like seeing anything hurt, poor little guy.  
  
You go inside, snuggle up to your ward, and fall asleep.


End file.
